firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Exwaizee
Exwaizee, Ahpla The first is the name he goes by on the pikmin planet Character Type Hopeless Boss Special Godmode character (He is hardly ever used), minor character Status Alive (or is he?) Appearance A grey pikmin that is always wearing a wide-brim straw hat (like the one's Japanese travelers and farmers would wear for protection from the sun). Also wears a thick cloak that is the same color as his body: grey. He wields a single katana that appears very dull, worn out, and otherwise, like it's about ready to crumble into dust. Unknown to all but a very select few, his sword's name is actually Wakazashi. His body is covered in runes of an unknown nature and are hard to see under the shade of his cloak. Every bit of his body is covered in these runes. Any of them, when active, glow silver. Powers His abilities are difficult to describe. He possesses control over an unusual energy that seems to inverse the properties of many things. The technicalities of this energy are unknown and can do various unusual things... In fact, due to the nature of this energy, Ahpla's age, whether he's truely alive or not, and other facts about his status are extremely difficult to be sure of. He is a swordsmin of unfathomable skill. He knows attacks that are not of the pikmin's planet. His sword, despite its appearance, is nigh indestructable and immensely powerful. His full power is not something anyone has witnessed and to lived to tell of it. He is also alien. Literally, he does not originate from the pikmin planet. Weaknesses, Resistances, and Immunities All are unclear what they may be or if they even exist. His own energy causes changes and shifts in these that make it hard to tell what may be able to affect him. It is clear though that he doesn't need to breathe as he can freely travel through space. His straw hat is also specially made to be immune to heat so it can survive planetary reentries. Personality Friendly, but doesn't like biggots. He tends to mind his own business all the same and not get involved in major local events unless he utterly gets dragged into it. He may get annoyed or irritated by some things, but Exwaizee ''almost never ''truly loses his temper. On the extremely rare chance he does, planets have been reduced to bits of dust as a result. He doesn't like to destroy but when infuriated, he feels a need to "unload" his frustration on something. Nothing small will ever do under these circumstances. Themes Shadow's Theme (Final Fantasy VI) Friendly Battle: Vs. The Master (Paper Mario) Battle: Mini-Boss (Legend of Zelda: Windwaker) Serious: One-winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII) Trivia Another character I, Kirbyfreak, created off of a whim. He was intentionally made to be godmoddy and I was basically trying to make a character as broken as possible. Do not challenge him unless you just want to screw around a bit and then lose. His overall appearance is inspired by Yojimbo from Final Fantasy X. Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters